


Found in the snow

by mistress_of_shadows



Series: miles/scar shiptober challange [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Avalanches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, Love Confessions, M/M, trapped in snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_shadows/pseuds/mistress_of_shadows
Summary: Miles and Scar are trapped after being caught in an avalanche. While Scar is annoyed that Miles had ignored his suggestion to stay in the fort, a few things came to light in that cold place that both men are happy about.





	Found in the snow

“I hate the snow.” Scar growled, shivering as he sat at the edge of our bubble in the expansive white. His back pressed against the side and glaring at me. It was hard to say that he didn't have a right to be mad at me either. I had been the one that wanted to go out to survey the damaged done after the storm had lifted.

We were lucky to not have been killed by the avalanche. A mix of my knowing it was coming and scar deconstructing as much as he could when we hadn't got out of the way in time. But there was no alchemy great enough to take on an entire avalanche. Now we were trapped who knows how far under the snow, at least our oxygen supply didn't seem to be at risk. A breeze coming through a spot in the roof, not that it helped anything other than to keep us from suffocating. 

“Yes, you have said that before. A search party will have been sent out shortly after they heard the rumble. We have to simply wait for them, and not freeze before that.” I came to sit next to Scar pressing close to conserve body heat, or at least that was the convenient lie of the moment. 

“Why were you so insistent to check the mountain in the first place. The worst of the storm would not hurt the fort, and there is little more out here that can be damaged. This is why I did not let you come alone, it was reckless and so unlike you.” Scar asked, putting his arm around me to pull me tighter against him. It took a moment for his heat to soak through our respective coats, but it was something I relished.

Scar was right, I knew better than to go out before the sun as a full day to melt and settle the fresh powder. But I’d been desperate for some fresh air, a chance to be away from the teasing words of Buccaneer and the queen about my attraction for the Ishvalan holding me close. I wasn't sure if it had been a blessing or a curse that he had insisted on coming with me. I loved every moment alone that I got with him, even if Scar didn’t take it as anything more than a chance to be with a brother in a fort filled with strangers.

“I know these mountains, and even if it doesn't have much effect on the fort it still matters how things are around it. If that avalanche had come to the fort it could still cause problems.” I said, rubbing my hands together. The cold not yet creeping in, but I wanted to have something to do with my hands. 

“And explain again why I can’t simply deconstruct the snow around us, and we have to wait for others to find us.” Scar asked, taking my hands in his to rub. Trying to warm me when he should be the one looking for warmth, having lost his right glove in the confusion. Scar's skin was starting to turn a strange color from the cold. I couldn't feel much else but pressure from his hands because of our gloves. I still had to fight a blush from how close we were and him being so tender and gentle.

“Unless you actually know how much snow is above us, I don't want to be crushed under potentially tons worth of snow. The men they will send out are trained to find people hidden under the white landscape.” As far as potentialities went for, being trapped under the snow, this was rather good. The space wide and perfectly circular, bright from what little sunlight that could leak in.

I had the suspicion that when scar had been trying to fight against a wall of snow coming at us, he had made the snow into a sort of water that had frozen in the cold air, and because of the nature of alchemy it had formed into an icy ball around us. It explained the slight crunch of every touch to the walls, but I didn't know enough about alchemy to say for sure. 

“If they can manage to find us at all. I would rather a quick death of being crushed than a slow one of freezing. Would rather neither at all. This is why I had tried to tell you to stay in the fort and send others out the explore the mountain.” Scar grumbled, and I smiled at him. He was always prickly and seemed in a sour mood all the time, but that was only on the surface. His humor was dry as the sands he came from, and his care so understated it was easy to overlook; but also as constant as anything, like saying that sand was made of small rocks. 

“I can hardly tell my men to do something dangerous if I will not do so myself. It would simply mean I am too weak to be of any good to them.” I huffed a laugh, my breath freezing in the air in front of my face. No one was too good to have to do basic scouting trips every now and then, even the Queen would take her turn every so often. 

“These are all excuses. Why are we really out here? If I am going to risk death, I want to know why?” Scar seemed to finally tire of my avoiding giving him an honest answer. I leaned my head on his shoulder, granting myself the concession. It was true we could freeze before anyone can close to find us, or the roof above us could cave in by anything, a bear walking over it, or a rabbit. For all we knew a shift in the winds could spell our doom. What did I have left to lose? 

“I wanted to get out of the fort for a while, to be away from others.” I said, winding my fingers through his. Wondering if he would take it to just be me seeking heat, or understand that I wanted more. 

“Away from me,” Scar scoffed moving to pull away, but I moved with him, growling at his self-deprecation. Scar had done bad, but he wasn't bad, and I wouldn't listen to him insist on such. 

“No. Away from the General, and Captain Buccaneer. Their constant snide remarks and teasing words. I know they both mean well, but it’s just too much sometimes.” I sighed. I considered the two dear friends, but any time I had the slightest interest in anyone Buccaneer and Olivier couldn't help themselves from turning into fools. Mocking me for being the one to know what to do with a heart. 

“What would they have to tease you about?” Scar looked at me questioningly, and I wanted to sigh at his innocence. I’d tried to flirt and woo him for a while now. All of it going right over his head, and giving my friends more to mock me over. 

“You. They tease me because I love you.” I blurted. Not having the chance to say more as Scar captured my lips in a searing kiss that warmed me from my toes to my scalp. I whimpered as he pulled away, a smile warm enough to melt ice on his face. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that. I’ve been trying to court you for a long time, but I was losing hope because you never responded to anything. Now I refuse to sit here and wait for death or rescue, we’re going home.” Scar stated, pulling me to my feet and holding close to his chest. I didn't give much protest as I was still trying to understand what he had said about trying to court me.

Nothing he had done in the last month had been slightly indicative of that, unless Ishvalan courting was about as subtle as their humor. Which then presented dozens of possibilities. I didn't have much more time to contemplate things as scar raised his hand to the snowy wall, upwards but not out right above us. I close my eyes at the crackle of alchemy, bracing for the crushing weight of the rest of the avalanche. Instead, I shivered as a rush of cold air filled in the small space. I blinked my eyes open and saw that scar had made a perfect path towards the surface, not as far as I had dreaded either. 

“You were just waiting for me to confess weren't you?” I puffed out my cheeks in irritation. Scar doing nothing to hide his cheeky smile as he pushed me towards the exit. 

“Perhaps,” Scar admitted, following close behind as we carefully made our way out of the snow hole. Cautious to what air pockets there might be in the snow, and the risk of falling through one. We met a rescue team half way to the fort, and were quickly taken back to be bundled in a mountain of blankets together. We were supplied a constant stream of hot drinks as Doc fussed over us and scolded, eventually leaving us alone when we didn’t seem in danger of pneumonia or frostbite. It might not be ideal, but snuggled in Scar's lap under layers of comforters, I thought there were worse way today could have gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one, and kinda had to struggle with it a bit. But here it is none the less, tell me what you think in the comments.


End file.
